Nostalgia
by Petrified
Summary: I don't want to spoil it...^^


Nostalgia

by Emerald

* * *

_Disclaimers and Warnings: Fushigi Yuugi and its characters all belong to Watase Yuu and some other company. Anyway, I don't own any of them. This fic contains spoilers for almost the whole series, I think. Maybe a little bit of foul language as well and a very slight tinge of shounen ai. ^^_

_***_

_Ah...yes. Peace._

_I stretch as I surveyed the view before me. Such irrecognizable tranquility. I close my eyes and feel the world around me._

_So quiet._

_Too quiet. _

_Ha! If only that baka were here, he'd probably be spewing insults right now so early in the morning, waking up everyone._

_The corners of my mouth tugged upwards as I recollect our first meeting. That black coat and those jewelry he adorned himself with were not really of my taste --- though I must admit that it suits him well._

_Maybe it's with the way he carries himself. Like a wild, untamed animal, confident. A born-leader._

_Speaking of the devil, here he comes now. I knew he would be coming today._

" Hey, Nuriko!"

_Aa... Tasuki. Still looking well, I see._

_The bandit leader stretched and made himself comfortable._

" Ne, Nuriko...I've got so much to tell you!"

_Fire away, Genrou._

_I'm really in the mood for one of his stories today. I wonder what experiences will he brag about now. I looked at him, one eyebrow raised yet my lips were curling with anticipation._

" Just went to a raid yesterday.", he began, looking smug, "Piece of cake! They didn't stand a chance against my tessen!"

_Just as I figured, Tasuki. You burned them to a crisp with that tessen of yours. Tsk! Tsk! The zombies didn't stand a chance then, ne? _

_This idiot denied himself as one of the Suzaku Seishi, making us go through all those ordeals, we were almost devoured by those --- eeyuck! "creatures", then he comes out with that fan of his burning them down. Then he admits he's Tasuki! If he hadn't saved us that time, I would have smacked him silly._

_I continued to listen to his tale, arms crossed over my chest._

" But --oh yeah! Before that, I used sorcery. You remember that, Nuriko? Those papers that turn into wolves? I used them again. Hahahaha! You should've seen them, man. All those big fat asses screaming like babies. Hahahahaha! T-they were f-fucking mortified!"

_How could I forget that, Gen-chan? _

_I tried to look cross but amusement danced on my face. He was still hysterical with laughter. Tears were even forming in his eyes._

" By the way, Nuriko.", he whispered and I went near him to hear his voice, " I'm taking swimming lessons now. Kouji's been teaching me to swim." , almost proudly, he even added, " I can dog-paddle now."

_I tried to control myself from laughing out loud. Gen-chan would get mad if I laugh at him. But I just couldn't resist a chuckle._

_Well, it's about time you learned, you know. _

_I giggled._

_So, next time we go for a boat ride, you won't be a baby, ne? Boy, did you hang on tight to that man's leg. We almost had to use a crowbar on you!_

_The flame-haired bandit just smiled his feral grin. That famed grin, the one with the fang. Well, he looks kinda adorable, in a way._

" Eh, next time, we'll be sailing ships and expand our territory beyond Mt. Leikaku. Yep! We'll be the world-famous bandits. We'll be needing a new name... hmm...what do you think? Umm...Global Bandits? Or the Men of the Mountain? Or..."

_I snorted. Laughter in my eyes, I find myself suppressing a fit of giggles as I notice this foul-mouthed seishi contemplating..._

_How about Genrou's Men?_

_I couldn't help teasing just a bit, laughing inwardly at my silly suggestion._

_Tasuki just shrugged, and snickered._

_All the chortling seem to subside slowly as we regained our breaths and composure. He closes his eyes for a bit, muttering some words to himself. This went on for a few minutes, and I just watched him. I felt a sense of warmth around me as he did this, like being wrapped in a warm cocoon, or cradled by a mother's arms. I felt...soothed, peaceful. Loved._

_He then stood up slowly._

" Oi, Nuriko. I've got to go now."

_I smiled. Thanks for visiting me, Tasuki-chan._

He answered in a low voice, " If you ever tell anyone I visited you --- I'll kick your ass, you hear me?!"

_I just rolled my eyes at this comment. Baka! _

_He never changed. Always embarassed about being called sentimental and all that. I can even remember that time at the Stargazing Festival, jeez, doesn't even want to admit he would like some of that almond jelly!_

_Genrou no Baka!_

_The bandit laid the purple flowers he brought on the ground and placed a last look on my grave. I could almost feel his gaze on me as he whispered a wistful "goodbye". _

_Goodbye, Gen-chan. Until next time, ne?_

_I watch him as his form retreats, going to the direction where the other seishis are buried. I wave at him from afar, though I know he could not see me, but still ---_

_I let out a small laugh, remembering all those things that he told me today. I just shook my head._

_You are such an idiot, Gen-chan. _

_A funny and kind idiot..._

_Sigh._

_I close my eyes and smiled._

_... and I love you. _

_-owari-_

__

__

[Suggestions/Comments][1]

[Back to Fanfics][2]

[Back to Home][3]

   [1]: mailto:fox_youko@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://nani.webprovider.com/fanfics.htm
   [3]: http://nani.webprovider.com/nani.htm



End file.
